Theme One
Track listing Side One # Stay Away From Mr. Mackay (Troy Scott) # Come To The Show (Troy Scott) # Organ Fun (Troy Scott, Denise Clark, Amanda Clark) # Clink Clank (Troy Scott, Amanda Clark, Kevin Scott, Denise Clark) # Denise The Robot From Outer Space (Troy Scott, Amanda Clark, Denise Clark, Kevin Scott) # Crazy Men (Troy Scott, Amanda Clark, Denise Clark, Kevin Scott) # I Went Down Street (Troy Scott, Amanda Clark, Denise Clark, Kevin Scott) # Jerry (Troy Scott, Denise Clark) Side Two # Don't Leave (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott, Willy Baker) # Dr. Jekyll (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott) # Fun Tooten (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott) # High Sticking (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott, Willy Baker) # Indian Ho (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott) # Baby Born (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott) # Fa de da (Troy Scott) # da de fa (Troy Scott) # Telephone Fun (Troy Scott) # Fadade (Troy Scott) # Funny Man Dance (Troy Scott, Kevin Scott, Amanda Clark) # de da fa (Troy Scott) # Crazzy Computer (Troy Scott) # One Two Three (Troy Scott) Lyrics and liner notes Troy Scott was thirteen years old. Troy's brother Kevin was nine. Kevin's friend, Willy Baker also participated in the Theme session. The Theme One cassette featured twenty two different songs. The second side of the tape was recorded first. The first song was titled "Don't Leave". Willy belted out lead vocal as Troy went wild on a Mickey Mouse organ. Troy also provided background vocals with Kevin. Like many songs from the Theme years, "Don't Leave" was an ad-libbed jam. It was Willy who made up the lyrics. "Why d'ya have to leave me? …. Why didn't you take me with you?…." Etc. The sessions continued with Troy and Kevin recording "Dr. Jekyll". Dr. Jekyll Written By Troy Scott. Ending tag written by Kevin Scott :Dr. Jekyll took a drink :Dr. Jekyll didn't shrink :But he turned into Mr. Hyde :Hide, Hide :Hide away :'Cause Dr. Jekyll is coming your way :Hide, Hide :Hide away :'Cause Dr. Jekyll, :Dr. Jekyll :Is coming your way :Today High Sticking At the time Troy and Kevin had an air hockey table. Willy and Kevin began arguing during a game. One accused the other of "High Sticking". The other challenged that there was no such thing as "High Sticking" in air hockey. This conversation was the inspiration for the next song, titled "High Sticking". Indian Ho Willy Baker told Kevin not to play any instruments in the next song. However when the song was recorded, Willy was absent. Kevin played the tambourine and chanted unintelligible lyrics in "Indian Ho". Troy played the snare drum. Baby Born Written by Troy and Kevin Scott The last song of the first session was titled "Baby Born". The organ and xylophone were among the instruments used to record this song. :Earrrly In the morning :Earrrly In the morn :Earrrly In the morning :I heard the horn :Heard the new ew ews :That a new ew ew :Baby, was born The remaining songs on the second side of Theme One were mostly organ solos performed by Troy. The songs on the first side of the Theme One cassette were recorded after the songs on side two. This side was made to sound as if it were a rehearsal of the already recorded songs. Most of side one featured an impromptu jam session with few redeeming qualities. The exception was "Stay Away From Mr. Mackay". "Stay Away From Mr. Mackay" was an eerie song that included a bizarre mix of voice, feedback and electronic distortion. The lyrics below may differ slightly to the original performance on Theme One. Stay Away From Mr. Mackay Written By Troy Scott. :La La :What can it mean? :La La :What's a La La to you? :Everywhere you're walking :You hear in your ear :That La La :To you :La La :La La :La La :Stay away from Mr. Mackay :Bye oh, bye oh :He isn't himself :He's took to much to drink :He's took too much :He's not real :He's nobody :At least that's how he feels :Stay away :Stay away :From Mr. Mackay :Don't you do like Mr. Mackay :Who is out of it :He's in another world :He's far away :His mind is not controlling him :Stay away from Mr. Mackay :Don't feel bad on what he has to say :For he doesn't mean it :He's just away :And you mustn't go there According to Reldni documentation an early version of Theme Two was wiped. It is believed that Willy Baker and Troy Scott were present for these pre-Theme Two recordings.